The Truth, the Whole Truth & Nothing but the Truth
by kutnerlove
Summary: When a mysterious patient orders the Dr.s of PPTH to help him get his rocks off & threatens with a bomb, a dangerous game of truth or dare ensues. Truths are revealed and hot sex is had. Rated M for a reason...
1. The truth

The Truth, the Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth

"We're playing a game," House announced when he entered the outer office late Thursday morning. His team groaned collectively. "And it's not just us, it's everyone: Cuddy, Wilson, Chase and Cameron will be here in a few minutes."

"How did you convince all of them to play a game?" Foreman asked. "Chase hates you, Cuddy pretends she hates you, and Wilson knows you too well."

"With the exception of Wilson, they don't know that we're playing a game," House replied brightly. "And Cuddy only pretends she hates me so she doesn't let her lust for me overtake her every time she sees me." He dropped a sealed box on the table.

"What's that?" Kutner asked curiously.

"Supplies. Can't have a game without prizes, can you?" House laughed, "and I thought you, the one who hasn't grown up yet, would know all about the this kind of thing."

"So how are you getting them to show up here?" Foreman asked his boss, still intent on finding out House's plans.

"Told them I need a consult on a case."

"Cuddy will just give us a case if she finds out that you're asking your team to play board games," Taub pointed out.

"Not board games, party games," House replied. "I dunno why you guys aren't excited about this. It's not every day that your boss wants to treat you to a day of fun."

"Fun for whom?" Thirteen asked, eyeing the box with a smile.

Twenty minutes later with all of the invited parties present and accounted for, House stood up and opened the box, pulling out two bottles of alcohol and dumping the rest of the contents out onto the table. There were handcuffs, chains, massage oils, candy underwear, a feather boa, razor blades, a container of strawberries, whipped cream, whips, a green dildo chocolate syrup, and an orange vibrator. It looked as though House had robbed a sex store and Cuddy told him as much.

"What's going on, House?" she asked as most of the eyes in the room grew as big as saucers.

"We're playing a game," he announced.

"What kind of a game?" Cameron asked warily.

"One I'm not going to be a part of," Chase said, standing to leave.

"Oh no, Wombat. You're staying right her. I brought out the whips and chains for you." House winked and Chase reluctantly sat back down.

"You can't conduct sex games in my hospital!" Cuddy told the diagnostician annoyed.

"It serves medical purposes," he assured her.

"Getting his rocks off is a medical purpose," Wilson said, trying to contain his laugh. House closed the blinds and locked all the doors to the room.

"You're all playing," he said. "Because there are cameras in this room and a guy with a bomb is watching. Chase cut into him and fixed his penile problems and now he can't stop producing semen. Which means that he needs means of entertainment. If you don't all agree to this, we all die."

"Why does he need us to do this?" Foreman asked. "There's plenty of porn on the internet or at a video store.

"Well, he wants to see the doctors that saved his life get down and dirty. Don't ask me why. This is Cuddy's hospital so she's here, Cameron referred him from the ER, we saved his life, and Chase fixed his problem," House said. "We're all connected to him."

"What about Wilson?" Kutner asked, not visibly shaken by the news like the rest of his colleagues.

"Oh. We thought it was cancer at one point if you remember correctly," House replied. "Besides, he likes to play games too."

"So how's this gonna work?" Thirteen asked. "Are we all just going to get down and dirty, have a mass orgy, use the things that were probably chosen by you, and give this guy jacking off material, then go back to our normal lives?"

"If you want to live, yes," House told her. "But there are a few stipulations. Apparently we're to conduct this in the form of truth or dare. He wants a full day's worth of video…8 hours of sex galore."

"Do we get a lunch break?" Kutner asked, amused.

"There's pizza and coffee over there," House motioned the corner.

"I can't believe you let this happen," Cuddy told House. "You let some nut job plant a bomb in the hospital!"  
"I didn't let him do anything," House dropped his faux-happy demeanor. "This is what we have to do to survive. He called me thirty minutes ago. He's been following me. No way to get a call out to any SWAT teams. If we do what he says he lets us go. If not we all die. You want to piss him off?"

Cuddy sighed. There was no way around what had to happen. "Let's get this over with."

Once everything was set up, House took his place at the head of the table. "Who wants to go first?" he asked. When no one volunteered he sighed. "OK, Kutner, truth or dare. And remember, he's watching. He knows if you lie and if you refuse to perform…well we'll all get to meet your folks." Ignoring House's rude remark, Kutner chose truth. "Not very adventurous at first? Well, I suppose that will have to change. When did you lose your virginity?" House asked him. "And I'm only asking cuz Mr. Boom Boom wants to know so give us details."

"I was sixteen," Kutner replied. "She was my next door neighbor and we were good friends. She stayed over one night when her parents were out of town and I snuck into her room. She ended up moving away the next summer. It was a onetime thing."

"I suppose it's your turn to ask someone a personal question," House told him. "And thank you for that lovely story. I think he meant sexual detail, though and not details of your failed relationship."

Kutner sighed. "Thirteen, did you lose your virginity to a guy or a girl?"

"A guy," she said. "After my junior prom he took me to his parents' cabin and put me up against the wall. It was quick, and awkward. I left afterward, annoyed that he had torn my underwear."

"Riveting," Chase said, clearly pissed that he was forced to take part in such a game.

"Truth or dare, Chase?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Truth."

"Why did you end up sleeping with Cameron?" Thirteen asked, leaning close to him.

"I hadn't been laid in three months and she begged me," he said, earning himself a slap from Cameron. "We're together now, that's all that matters."

"Right, and now everyone thinks I begged you to fuck me," she said, furious.

"Well you did," he replied, dodging her hand. "Taub, truth or dare."

"Truth," he sighed.

"How many women have you slept with?" Chase asked.

"You should have saved that question for Wilson," House put in.

"Twelve counting my wife. She was number four."

"You've got to give more detail than that!" House told him.

"That's all you're getting," Taub replied. "Cuddy, truth or dare."

"Truth," she said, glaring at House for getting her into the predicament.

"Are you in love with House?" Taub asked. All movement in the room ceased. Cuddy stared at Taub for a long minute, obviously shaken by his comment. When she was still staring at him a full minute later he tried again. "We're waiting."

"Taub!" she said, upset about the whole thing. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Just answer the question," he said simply. "Do you love House or not?"

"I-yes. I love House, but…"

"Are you in love with House?" Taub asked her.

"I-I…"

"Your life is on the line."

"I…"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes." The room grew even more silent as Cuddy's face burned and House tried not to look at her. The truth about her feelings was out in the open and no one knew what to say. After a moment Taub cleared his throat and Cuddy fought back the urge to vomit. "Truth or dare, Foreman."

"Truth," he said quietly.

"Who would you rather sleep with, Cameron or Thirteen?" she said, trying to keep her eyes away from House's.

"Thirteen." He said easily. He turned to House. "Truth or dare?"

House thought for a moment before speaking. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss her," Wilson said from House's side.

"It's not your dare, Wilson," House said slowly.

"Fine, I dare you to kiss her," Foreman told his boss. House looked Wilson over for a moment before turning to look at Cuddy. She was looking away from him and he could tell that she was still blushing.

"It has to be done," he told her. She turned her face slowly, her eyes full of tears. House gently pulled her face closer to him with one hand and pressed his lips firmly to hers. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she allowed him to kiss her. After what seemed like an eternity he let her go and turned back to the table. "Wilson."

"Dare," the oncologist said, grinning hugely at his friend.

"I dare you to kiss Cameron. If we're outing crushes it's your turn."

Wilson leaned across the table and brought his lips to Cameron's. Chase looked fit to be tied, but Wilson sat back down and gave no apologies. "Foreman, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to bend Taub over the table and spank him. Use a whip."

"Can I ask why?" Foreman asked as he got up to do as he was asked. Taub looked frightened, but let the larger man bend him over the table. Kutner moved out of his way.

"That little shit deserves to be punished," Wilson replied. Foreman drew back and began lashing Taub. After five he stopped, looking at Wilson for approval. When he received confirmation of completion he allowed Taub to take his seat. Taub winced as his ass made contact with the chair, but he didn't dare dispute what had happened. Foreman resumed his place.

"Kutner, truth or dare?" Foreman asked.

"Truth," he said, looking at Foreman warily.

"If you had to have sex with anyone at this table who would you choose?"

"Thirteen, hands down." Foreman didn't look happy, but he said nothing. "Thirteen?"

"Dare," she replied, her eyes flashing.

"I want to go down on you," he told her. There was a collective intake of breath at his blatant declaration. All eyes were on Thirteen.

"Ok," she replied. Foreman spluttered protests, but House gave him a warning glare and he promptly closed his mouth. Thirteen unfastened her pants and let them slide to the floor. She stepped out of her shoes and climbed onto the table in front of Kutner. He stood up, gently fingering the top of her lace thong for a moment before laying her out on her back. Her breath quickened as he moved closer to her and he smirked, not bothering to look at the intense anger on Foreman's face. He bent to kiss Thirteen and when she responded half of the gathering reacted. House wolf whistled while the rest gasped at Kutner's audacity. Foreman had to be restrained by Chase and Taub as Kutner slipped his tongue into Thirteen's willing mouth.

When he broke the kiss, Kutner looked into Thirteen's eyes and everyone could realize that they had some chemistry. He slid his hands down to gently rub her breasts, and then moved lower, kissing her navel on his way down to her intimates. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly removed her panties. He used one hand to strip the garment away while the other lightly traced her cunt.

His thumb circled her clit and she bucked up into his hand he smiled and resumed his seat while teasing her more. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating everyone in the room, Kutner especially as he hoisted her legs over his shoulders and dove in. He ran his tongue along her slit, removing his thumb so that he could swipe over her clit. He moaned and he took encouragement. He sucked on the bud for a moment, her breathing increasing rapidly, and then moved back down to dip his tongue into her opening. He thrust into her hungrily lapping up her juices as she writhed beneath him, desperate for release.

After fifteen minutes of making love to her with his mouth, Kutner returned his mouth to Thirteen's central bundle of nerves and plunged two long fingers into her. She cried out, euphoric as he continued his assault on her for several more minutes. She gripped his hair, pressing his face into her more as the pressure built up inside her. He continued to press into her, scraping the tender spot within her will laving her intimates with his tongue until she screamed and came onto his hand he cleaned her off with his mouth, then smeared the liquid on his hands over her lips. She licked her lips, tasting herself and panting as he massaged her breasts. When her breathing returned to normal, she sat up and kissed Kutner roughly, slid off of the table and put her underwear back on.

"That was so hot," House said, eyes wide and pants becoming tighter.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Cameron said, looking around at her comrades. Cuddy had even lost her blush over confessing her love of House as her two employees had gotten hot in front of everyone.

"Truth or dare, Chase?" Thirteen asked as the blonde released Foreman.

"D-dare…"

"Give House a blow job," she instructed. Jaws dropped. Things were getting intense with the game that had been concocted. Chase looked thoroughly unhappy as he walked over to his former boss and dropped to his knees.

House gripped the edge of the table as the Aussie roughly unleashed his erection. Glaring up at House, Chase slowly licked the underside of the other man's cock. House bit down on his tongue to keep from moaning and Chase smirked. The younger man palmed House's balls as he took him entirely into his mouth. House restrained himself from thrusting up into the blonde's mouth and Chase slowly started to bob his head. He sucked furiously at House's penis, swiping his tongue over the tip and humming low in his throat. When he picked up his speed, House could hold back no longer.

House grabbed Chase's hair and shoved him roughly down onto his own throbbing member. Chase loosened his suction on House's cock and allowed House to thrust into his mouth, the head of the cock hitting the back of his throat again and again until House shot his salty fluids down Chase's throat. Chase swallowed and got up as House reeled in post-coital bliss.

"I always knew you would swallow," House croaked as Chase resumed his seat beside an astounded Cameron.

"You jealous?" Chase asked her when she started to speak. She clamped her mouth down and glared at him in response. "Truth or dare, Wilson?"

"Dare seems to be the popular choice now," the oncologist replied.

"I want you to strip. On the table. Take it all off."

Wilson stood and House hit play on the boom box he had already put in the room, still panting from his experience. As the first chords of 'Sweet Cherry Pie' began, Wilson climbed onto the table and kicked off his shoes. He slowly took off his left sock, then his right and stood up, wiggling his ass in Chase's face.

Her received a cat call from Cuddy when he started loosening his tie and bent down to wrap it around her neck in response. He was gaining enthusiasm as he went, dropping his dress shirt on Foreman's lap, putting his belt in Taub's open mouth, grinding against Thirteen's cheek in nothing but boxers. When he stripped off the garment restricting his hard dick, a few people gasped and the women cheered. He dangled his dangler in front of House's face, daring him to respond and ended up flat on his back in the center of the table when the music stopped.

"Who knew?" Thirteen said as Wilson returned to his seat.

"Truth or dare, House?" Wilson asked, turning to his best friend.

"If I say dare, am I going to suck your cock?"

"I dare you to bend Cuddy over the table and take her like you've been talking about doing for the past twenty years," Wilson replied, his eyes dark with excitement.

House stood, dropped his cane and his pants, grabbed the Dean of Medicine and hoisted her up, and then ripped her skirt down. She closed her eyes, cheeks burning as he continued to strip her of her clothing and inhaled sharply when he toyed with her erect nipples. He licked each one, then turned her around and pressed her top portion into the glass. Positioning himself between her legs and carefully shifting all of his weight off of his bad leg, he thrust into her, noting the wetness between her legs.

He pulled out slowly, and then pushed in again, repeating the process until he had a rhythm. He gripped her hips as he moved into her, sending shivers down her spine and causing her to gasp with pleasure every time he hit the place inside of her where she nearly came undone. He pumped in and out, in and out, in and out, faster and faster until her muscles clenched down around him and he came into her, grunting his pleasure. She cried out his name, pulling her hair away from her face so she could turn around and look at him. He slapped her ass, and then resumed his seated position at the table.

"We should get a lunch break," Taub suggested. "The game can continue when we're rested a bit." The others agreed with him and moved around the table to get to the food that House had promised.


	2. More of the truth

More of the Truth

"House, I believe it's your turn to ask someone their preference," Taub stated after the food had been cleared away and everyone had had their fill. They all resumed their places around the table and waited for House to select the next participant in the game.

With a smile, House turned to Foreman. "Truth or dare?" he challenged.

Foreman thought for a moment. "Truth," he said finally, deciding to ease back into the game slowly.

"Alright. Have you ever experimented with a guy, sexually?"

"No," Foreman replied simply. He raised one eyebrow and turned to Cuddy. "Truth or dare?" he asked the Dean of Medicine with a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"Dare," she answered, surprising a few people around the table.

"I dare you to have sex with my girlfriend. I want to see you with Thirteen."

Cuddy swallowed, nodded, and then got up. As she moved toward the younger woman House muttered "Kinky!" and gave Foreman a wink. Cuddy slowly ran her hands through Thirteen's hair as the younger doctor pulled her closer. She placed a series of butterfly kisses at Thirteen's temple, and then moved down over her cheeks until she got to the young woman's full, parted lips. When their lips touched, Thirteen gripped her hips, pulling Cuddy flush against her body as the hospital administrator plunged her tongue cautiously into her mouth.

Cuddy's hands moved down over Thirteen's body slowly taking in the gentle curves and dips as Thirteen did the same for Cuddy's more ample figure. Thirteen slowly undressed her boss and Cuddy hesitantly returned the actions. When they were both completely nude, the younger doctor pushed Cuddy back against the table until she got the idea and climbed on top of it. Thirteen followed, climbing on top of Cuddy and continuing the gentle assault on the other woman's lips, moving her thumbs over Cuddy's nipples until they hardened into tight buds.

Thirteen dipped her head and took one hard nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She suckled lightly at it, pinching the other, until Cuddy's breath quickened. Their kisses and touches became more urgent and Cuddy finally took some control. She rolled Thirteen over onto her back and began massaging her inner thighs, barely brushing her fingers over the center of Thirteen's heat. When Thirteen whimpered, Cuddy roughly plunged a finger into her, and then two fingers. She picked up the pace and Thirteen arched off of the table into Cuddy's waiting hand, panting with need.

When the younger doctor could take the teasing no more she pulled Cuddy's hips up to her face and buried her tongue in the Dean's sweet folds. Cuddy moaned her approval and positioned herself to lick Thirteen's wet pussy. They fit together quite nicely and everyone watching felt the heat rise as the women began to eat each other out. Moaning and sighing into the other's pussy when the pressure began to build. Cuddy came first due to Thirteen's expert ministrations. She cried out, abandoning her lover's sex pot until the waves finished pounding into her core, then she took Thirteen's clit into her mouth and sucked hard, eliciting excited noises from the younger woman. Thirteen ground her hips into Cuddy's face until the pressure broke within her and she came in the older woman's open mouth.

The two women lay panting in the sixty-nine position for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. When they finally disentangled themselves and returned to their seats Cuddy was blushing and all the mouths that were not participants in their girl party were hanging open. "That was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen," Chase said, finally breaking the silence.

"Truth or dare, Cameron?" Cuddy asked, looking over at the only other female in the room. There was a moment of anticipation where the men were hoping for a repeat performance, but the blonde woman decided on truth and there was a collective disappointed groan. "Were you at all turned on by what Dr. Hadley and I just did on the table in front of you?" Cuddy inquired. The jaws dropped once again and Cameron flushed bright pink.

"A little," she admitted.

"You could be next," Cuddy told her with a wink. Cameron flushed even brighter and tried to concentrate on looking at her boyfriend instead of anyone else at the table.

"Truth or dare, Taub?" Cameron asked after she could speak again.

"Dare," he replied at once.

"Take the dildo and stick it up your ass. I want to see a guy get off by stimulating his prostate." There were a few shocked expressions, especially on the face of Taub who had thought that he would perhaps be sticking his dick in one of the females at the table. He reluctantly stood up and removed his pants and underwear. He picked up the sex toy and some lubricant that House held out with a huge smile plastered all over his face and lubed the dildo up.

"I…uh…are you sure this is what you want?" Taub asked Cameron, looking over the toy warily. She nodded and he sighed, resigned to his fate. The short man spread his legs and lubed up one finger before sticking it in his ass hole to prepare himself for the intrusion that was about to take place. When he thought he had widened himself sufficiently, he poked at his entrance gingerly with the dildo. It took a bit of pressure to get the toy into his tight hole, but he finally managed, panting as the burning sensation ripped through him, he waited to adjust to the toy's size.

After what seemed like twenty minutes he started moving the toy within himself, biting back the pain as he stroked his own ass slowly. He pulled out and thrust in a little harder after a while, picking up the pace and brushing against the bundle of nerves in his prostate. As he became more aroused he thrust harder, pressing against the sensitive spot and stimulating his own erection. He thrust in and out awkwardly until hitting the prostate dead on and squirting a liberal amount of seminal fluid out all over the table.

He pulled the sex toy out of himself slowly, panting from the experience, and grabbed a paper towel to clean himself off. He then cleaned the table off; a little embarrassed by what he had just done in front of his colleagues and whoever was watching from another location. "Truth or dare?" he asked Kutner as he pulled on his pants.

"Dare."

"Fuck House's face," Taub instructed.

Kutner stood and moved in front of his boss. He couldn't read the expression on House's face, but took out his half hard member and began to stroke it into its full size. House opened his mouth obediently as Kutner sat on the table in front of the diagnostician, fondling his balls. Kutner pulled House's face down to his groin and inserted his penis into House's mouth, then began grinding his intimates into his boss's face.

To Kutner's surprise, House actually sucked him, creating more friction as he pumped his cock in and out of the older man's mouth. House's tongue was doing marvelous things to his engorged member and he thrust up harder as he guided House's head down faster. Things were a little slow in coming along, but Kutner found a pace that suited him and began pounding into the back of House's throat, groaning with each thrust. He neared his limit and sped to an even faster rate, jamming his cock down House's throat until he exploded in the older man's mouth. His seed shot down House's throat, nearly making him gag, and Kutner kept thrusting throughout his orgasm, riding House's mouth until he could no longer function. House swirled his tongue around Kutner's softening member and the younger man pulled out, not wanting to have to start the process all over again because he was hard.

"We've only got about another hour," Wilson announced, checking his watch.

"Fine, my dare is for all of you," Kutner said with a grin. "Partner up and fuck until time runs out. The last person to orgasm wins the whole damned game."

"Brilliant idea," House replied. "Except that there are only three women and six men."

"Either pair up with a man or two on one," Kutner said. "Either way, I'm fucking Thirteen." Foreman glared at him, but couldn't say anything.

A few moments later all hell broke loose. There was a flurry of clothes flying through the air and naked people stumbling around, trying to pair off with someone that they found exciting. Kutner was already on top of Thirteen in the floor, allowing no one else access to her. He was groping her breasts and she jacked him off, hardening him in preparation for entry. House was once again thrusting into Cuddy with a force that many would have guessed him incapable of, his balls slapping against her ass as he drove into her. Chase and Wilson were both vying for the attentions of Cameron. Chase plunging his cock into her from behind while Wilson enjoyed the sensations of her mouth playing along his length. Foreman and Taub were left to pair off and were reluctantly stroking the other's member. The dared not kiss each other.

Half an hour and nearly fourteen orgasms collectively later, Foreman was ramming his meat stick into Taub's ass, widening the space that had previously been occupied by the dildo. Taub was crying out and clinging on to the table in front of him for support as the larger man filled his backside. Thirteen was riding Kutner into the floor as she felt the beginnings of her third orgasm wash over her core. Kutner held her hips down on his cock as her contractions pushed him over the edge as well. Cuddy had crawled on top of House, who was sitting in a chair at the table and was slamming herself down onto his erect penis while trying to avoid putting much pressure on his right leg. Chase and Wilson had switched positions, Chase thrusting into the blonde woman's mouth as Wilson took her from behind. They were in sync, pounding into her small body with tremendous force from both ends.

The excitement and freedom of fucking continued well past the hour, Wilson spitting his fluids into Cameron's ass as Chase reveled in his own orgasm still buried in her vagina. House and Cuddy lay clinging to each other in the floor, her covering him with her body as they tried to get themselves back together. Kutner pounded Thirteen into the book cases that stood against the wall, waiting for his third orgasm to take him as she clung to him, the thrill of a constant orgasm making her shudder as he filled her completely again and again. Taub lay stretched out on the table with Foreman still sheathed in his ass, having his cock stroked lazily by the larger black man.

"I think we made it," Wilson said as Kutner spasmed inside of Thirteen's still tight tunnel. Thirteen still felt the intense pleasure of orgasm and became the 'winner' of the game of truth or dare officially. The group started putting their clothes back on, all completely sated and comfortable with the people around them. As they cleared out of the office, House and Wilson hung back, watching Cuddy walk away.

"What are you going to do with the videos that you took?" Wilson asked his friend, knowing that House had been the instigator of the game the whole time.

"Keep them, of course. There's no point in letting material like this go to waste. Who knows, I might even need masturbation material one day and decide to pull this footage out."

Wilson laughed. "I dunno that you'll need it now that you and Cuddy seem to be getting along pretty well."

"True," House admitted with a grin. He packed up the video equipment and followed Wilson out of the office, to the elevators. "This was a brilliant idea."

"One of your best!" Wilson agreed. They went back to House's apartment, happy with the way their day had went to order pizza and grab a few beers.


End file.
